


Dawn in the Grove

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn in the Grove

Her laughter wakes him up.

Rays of light catch on the stone antlers high above him, painting them gold and bright, as the sun slowly rises. It will take some time for it to creep down in the glade where they’ve stayed the night, but it was her plan all along to shelter them from the world here. There is no Inquisition, no false gods, no missions to fix what is broken. Here, everything is whole and wonderful and only theirs.

Crestwood is much changed since the last time they slopped through the rain and muck to save it from endless plague. It is beautiful, even. There are flowers blooming, birds flitting between the great elk statues, life in the leaves and vines all around. But all of it pales to her, a world of greys and blacks and she is the startling canvas of color he cannot completely decipher.

She stands underneath one of the small waterfalls shivering from the cold and her own amusement. It is difficult to see her naked flesh in the quiet light of dawn, but he knows every curve, every strong line and every soft angle. Time is a fleeting thing in this forsaken world and he has done all he can to fill every minute with her before there are no more.

He catches her attention as he shakes from the bedroll and walks to the shore. Magic pulses through the air and steam curls across her limbs as she dries herself off and he marvels at how much she has learned. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“I should think there are worse ways,” he replies with a grin, eyes running up her legs to her knowing gaze. 

She holds out her hand. “Come here and kiss me.”

It is to challenge and tease, he knows, and he knows the day will come when he must resist her, to cross a line on their battlefield that can never be erased, but it is not today. The pond is cool but not cruel to his skin as he obeys the command and moves to join her. She is warm and welcoming as they fold around one another, lips and hearts meeting, and there is no dawn but this light of love bursting inside. He lets himself surrender and forget what lays beyond the grove and in the space still between them and lets himself know only this.

“What are you thinking?” she asks when they part.

Her eyes are bright and swirling with life he never thought to find in this world as she watches him with a lazy and content smile. It is a wondrous thing to see her stripped bare of the worries of her station, of the weight that should never have been hers. It is his embrace that she finds comfort in, his name on her lips. He is the cause for this beautiful warmth radiating from her heart and it is a creation that he is proud of. 

“Only that I will always cherish these hours together.”

She hums in agreement, leaving gentle kisses against his chin. “I love you.”

And here in this place, in this moment, he believes he deserves it.


End file.
